The present disclosure relates to machine to machine (M2M) communication and, more particularly, to controlling data collection interval of a M2M device based on data dependency between M2M devices.
M2M communication allows devices to communicate with each other through automated data exchange without or with human intervention. That is, M2M devices are coupled to and communicate with each other through a communication network. Such M2M devices collect information and share the collected information among M2M devices or related servers. A related server may process such collected information and control a predetermined system or provide a related service based on the processing result without human intervention.
Due to such advantages, M2M communication has been applied to various application fields such as utility meters, traffic control, telemedicine, billing systems, telematics and in-vehicle entertainment, and so forth. In general, M2M devices may be powered by a battery because M2M devices may be remotely installed from a firm power source. Furthermore, a M2M device may be installed a remote location where an operator cannot physically access the M2M device. Accordingly, it is important to carefully control power consumption of each M2M device.